An Alternative Treatment
by mistyfur
Summary: Captain Janeway is on a rampage and no one is safe. Can Commander Chakotay help her solve her problem? Writtten for the Princess Destiny's 'One Hour Challenage'No.7:Response Fanfic


An Alternative Treatment

Disclaimers: TBTB own them not me.

* * *

It had been calm day on the Starship Voyager. All systems were running smoothly and they were traveling through a sparsely populated area of space. The ship sensors hadn't found any trace of inhabited planets or spatial anomalies to distract the crew from the mundane tasks that they had been assigned. Nothing to distract them from the terror that was slowly making its way up the bowels of the ship, to capture them all within its hellish grasp.

Everyone on duty was on edge, afraid to breathe loudly or utter a small sound that would draw attention to themselves. Word had slowly filtered up from the lowest ranking crewmembers to final reach the senior bridge crew.

Captain Kathryn Janeway, the person that they looked up to in awe and for guidance, was on a rampage, and heaven help whoever stood in her path!

She had left Engineering in shambles, crewmembers scrambling to follow her snapped out orders. She had then made her way to the mess hall for a cup of coffee, only to be stopped by Neelix trying to push "an even better than coffee" substitute. His screams had echoed throughout the deserted corridors and the Doctor had been called to sedate him.

As each horrifying incident had been reported to the first officer, an atmosphere of terror began fill the bridge. Commander Chakotay sat looking at the view screen, nervously tapping the edge of his seat.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

He flinched and tried not to panic. He was the first officer and he could handle just about anything. _Breathe man! _

"Aye, Captain," Chakotay replied, voice trembling slightly.

"I'm on my way to the bridge. Have those reports that I requested ready for me when I arrive," Janeway snapped.

"Aye, Captain," Chakotay replied, paling at her orders. _What reports? _

_Please someone fire on this ship, a temporal phenomena, Q! Anything would be good right about now. He pleaded silently. _

Chakotay glanced around the bridge, taking in everyone's reaction. Poor Harry was trembling and pale, muttering softly under his breath. Paris had rolled himself into a tiny ball and was rocking back and forth. Ayala stood frozen at the science station. Even Tuvok was standing stiffer than usual and kept looking at the turbolift doors.

"Sir, permission to report to-" Paris begged, turning to face him, eyes wide with apprehension.

"Denied. We're all in on this together, Paris," Chakotay replied firmly.

Paris's nervousness was nothing compared to the panic he was feeling. Breathing rapidly, he recalled that only time he had seen her like this . It was a memory that would be forever etched in his mind and one that he had hoped never to relive.

_Spirits… Not a single female on the bridge! Chakotay thought in panic._ _Quick, maybe Sam report to the brid-_

The turbolift doors opened and in stomped the scariest sight know to man. Everyone froze and a whimper of fear was heard from Harry.

Auburn hair pulled backed in a loose ponytail, carrying a padd in one hand and an empty cup of coffee in the other. She stopped and looked menacing around her, glaring at all of them until they crumbled under her death glare.

She focused her icy stare on Paris. Making her way slowly to the conn, she leaned over him. His breathing choppy and silently begging for help.

"You wouldn't happen to know who thought, it would be good day to play a prank on your Captain?" Janeway asked in a calm voice.

"No, no ma'am, I mean Sir, Captain, " Paris stuttered, praying for a miracle.

"Are you sure, Mr. Paris. This seems like something that only you would be stupid enough to do." Janeway taunted, leaning away from him to stand before him, hands on her hips.

"It wasn't me, Captain! I don't know anything about this, I swear!"

"Captain, I'm sure that Paris would not have-," Chakotay interrupted, hoping to save the helmsman from certain death.

"Really?" Janeway said, turning to look at Chakotay. "So tell me, who do you do think did it, Commander?"

"Did what, Captain?" He asked, fidgeting slightly.

"You mean you don't know?" She taunted, as she sauntered towards him.

He nervously shook his head, praying that it wasn't what he thought.

Grabbing his uniform jacket, she pulled his body close to her. The feel of her hands on him and the scent of her rose perfume distracted him for a brief moment. She nuzzled against his jaw; her breath teased its way towards his ear. Each exhale, a loving caress against his tender flesh.

"Okay! Who stole my Midol?" She roared, into his ear, backing away from him as him clutched his head in pain.

_Oh, shit, shit, shit. They were all dead! Even Paris wasn't that suicidal. Who the hell would taken that? _

Ears ringing, Chakotay focused on the homicidal woman before him. "Captain, can I please speak with you in private?"

Fury filled icy blue eyes battled with dark obsidian eyes. Neither one was willing to back down or give an inch.

"Fine!" Janeway snapped, "My ready room, NOW!"

She turned and stormed into her office. Chakotay followed behind slowly, trying to regain his hearing. He stepped through the doors and they closed with a soft hiss.

A wave of relief swept over the bridge.

_Good Luck, Commander! _

* * *

Janeway stood in front of the replicator, "Coffee, Black!"

"Insufficient rations." The computer replied.

She collapsed on the couch, glaring at the replicator.

Chakotay approached her carefully. "Kathryn?"

"What?" She replied angrily.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm in tired, was poisoned by Neelix's 'coffee', I'm having the worst cramps ever and on top of that all, SOMEONE took my Midol."

"Why don't you ask the Doctor for something for the pain."

"Chakotay, after New Earth, you of all people should know, that it's the only that makes the pain go away and I don't even have enough rations to replicate more."

"Kathryn, I might have something that would work. If you're willing to let me try." Chakotay offered.

"You can try but nothing else works," Kathryn pouted, looking down.

He looked at her downcast head and gently tipped it up. Holding her gaze, he brushed his thumb over her plump lips. Caressing until they parted. He slowly lowered his lips to hers, giving her plenty of time to back away if she wanted.

Lips shyly met and parted, before being passionately joined again. After all these years, he claimed her as his mate. Capturing her mouth with a hungry urgency, fulfilling long denied desires.

Sitting down he pulled her into his lap, lips never parting from each other. His hands stroked her body and she writhed against him, begging for more.

He pulled away, staring at her beautiful face. Her lips swollen and pink, announcing that she had been thoroughly kissed. Chakotay pressed open mouth kisses along her neck, pausing just below her ear to nip the tender flesh.

She gasped and arched into his embrace, holding on tightly.

"So, Kathryn. How do you like my treatment?" Chakotay teased, nibbling on her ear.

"How about I show you, Commander? " She replied with a wink.

With a dimpled grin, Chakotay reclaimed her mouth and silently thanked the Midol thief.

_

* * *

__In another timeframe, Q smiled in satisfaction as he watched his favorite Captain, "Your welcome, Chuckles!" _

The End ;)


End file.
